1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data processing block which is included in a data storage device and performs a decoding operation.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory apparatus retain stored data even though power is not supplied. Nonvolatile memory apparatus include flash memory apparatus such as NAND flash and NOR flash, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), PRAM (phase-change random access memory), MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) and ReRAM (resistive random access memory).
Nonvolatile memory apparatus may be used in a system which requires continuous retention of data. For example, a nonvolatile memory apparatus may be used in a digital camera to store images. For another example, the memory apparatus may be used in a digital audio player to store audio data.
The data transmitted to an external device from a nonvolatile memory apparatus by an external read request may be damaged due to various reasons and may include errors. The errors may occur in the data when or while the data is stored in the nonvolatile memory apparatus. The errors may also occur in the data while the data is transmitted to the external device through a data bus after being read from the nonvolatile memory apparatus. Therefore, a system including the nonvolatile memory apparatus may additionally include an ECC (error correction code) unit to detect and correct the errors in the data.